Bessie LaGamme
Bessie LaGamme is one of Lumeria's greatest spies, believe it or not. When she decided that farm life was too boring for her she left her family's land in search of a more exciting career. She found it by being a spy for one of the greatest nations in existence, Lumeria. Now gifted with some of the greatest spy gear out there she is bringing back a lot of success. She has a spunky attitude and can be very grumpy, and stubborn, but in the end she means well. Just whatever you do, DO NOT call her cute. Art and Bessie LaGamme belong to http://lumeralightstar.deviantart.com/ Physical Description Bessie is a medium sized Zoymire cow who is built to be tough, as she is very muscular, yet stealthy. Her main color is black and that coves most of the hide on her body. She has upturned fur on the top of her head where her horns would be present, though she is genetically polled. Her right ear has a tear in it from a run in with a Shadow Dragon during one of her missions. She has a white, heart shaped mark on her forehead and a white, square-like mark on the part of her neck just below her head. Her whole underbelly is white and it blends into black on her left side, on her right it blends into a splotch of brown fur. This continues down her stomach and juts out on both sides right behind her front legs before doing so again right in front of her back legs. The inner part of her left front leg is white and goes up to where the leg connects to her body, the inner part of her right front leg is mostly black but has some white on her joint. Her right front leg also has some white right above her hoof. Her right rear leg is mostly white and this color continues to halfway up her flank before blending into black fur. She does have some black fur that sneaks down the back of her leg and curves into the inner side of that leg. Bessie's left rear leg is mainly white but this only continues to a bit of the flank and then tapers out. She has some black going down the back half of that leg, stopping right below her hock. The inner part of that leg is mostly solid black despite the outer part being mostly black. Finally, most of her tail is black but it blends into white the closer to the end of it. Legs Zoymire cows are known to be powerful users of the Earth Element and utilize it through use of their legs. Therefore, they have very powerful legs and can leave devastating blows with them. This is very true with Bessie as her kicks can weaken metal doors and some amounts of metal shielding. Elemental Abilities Zoymire cows are users of the Earth Element, therefore, Bessie relies on some of these elemental attacks during missions or when she finds she needs to fight her way out of a situation. Zoymire cows utilize their Earth Element through their legs and this gives them a greater and easier control of it. Earthen Stomp: ''Bessie slams her hooves into the ground and this causes large pillars of earth to jut out and slam into or impale enemies. ''Earthen Kick: Bessie summons solid rock around her hind hooves which she then uses to deliver even more devastating kicks. These kicks have been known to kill. ''Stone Kick: ''Bessie slams a hoof onto the ground which throws a chunk of stone upwards. She then jumps up and kicks it with her legs, sending it hurtling at the enemy. This attack is not very accurate so Bessie tends not to use it a lot. Spy Gear Holographic Screen Bessie has a holographic screen over her face that give her mission updates, location points, a map of the area, gadget status, health status, enemy locations, data she has downloaded, conversations she overhears, targeting system, zoom in feature, enemy analyzer, and a weak point finder. It is attached to her ear piece, which is inside her ear for minimal view of it. Spy Earpiece The ear piece helps her keep in contact with her allies and allows them to give her updates her holographic screen won't supply. It has a small antenna on its top to give her constant, uninterrupted, transmission. Spy Tracker The simple looking ear tag is actually her tracker so that her allies can find her when she gets into trouble. Since it looks like a normal tag cows would wear no one doubts its anything special. Voltage Discharger Around her neck is a voltage discharger. In a sticky situation she can activate it and propel a large charge of electricity outwards which shocks those around her and knocks them out, or kills them if she tunes the voltage up enough. The appearance it is that of a normal heat detection collar used for dairy cows in the dairy industry. EMP Device Around her right leg is a normal looking arm band. However, this band does a heck of a lot more than make her look pretty. Its actually a full EMP burst device. And when activated ca dispel a EMP wave that can shut down all technology within a mile radius, completely shutting down any facility she is in. The device dispels a charge powerful enough to shut down a full F-18 Superhornet (however, only one a burst....ask Echo how he found that out). Hook Knives On all four of her hooves she has "hoof knives". They are hidden in between her hoof in a small box that takes on the color of her hooves. They are strapped to the hoof using clear twine that is as strong as a cable. She can activate the hoof knife by pressing the two parts of her hoof together and squeezing the box. This causes the knife to pop up and she uses it to cut, shank, and slice her enemies. It is sharp enough that it can cut through the skin and into muscle, and given that her visor shows her weak and vital points you can bet she will cut an artery on her first swing. Sonic Sound Incapacitator On her back left leg she has another device that looks like some modern fashion band. However, this band, like the other, is not really an accessory. It is actually a Sonic Sound Incapacitator. When activated, by her hitting it with her other leg, it releases a HUGE sound wave at a high enough frequency that it temporarily deafens and knocks out those within range. Hence why it is called a incapacitator. Disguise Crystal Band On her tail is another band that really looks like its only meant for fashion, but again it is no such thing. It is actually a disguise changer and the crystals on it use light based energy, that they refract, to change her outward look and the color of her hide. So she can disguise herself to look like any other species of cow. Microfilament Tail Needles Finally, on her tail end or small, steel, micro needles that are very effective at cutting up and gashing enemies. However, they wouldn't do enough damage on their own. Therefore, they are laced with a deadly poison that way, when cutting a vein or into the skin they inject deadly venom. Personality Bessie is a very tough love kind of individual as she always appears rough to even those she is friends with, but in all actuality she still greatly cares about them. She can also appear to be very grumpy and that she has a chip on her shoulder, but she is a very focused individual and will not tolerate horse play or any form of distraction from work. She is a very goal driven individual and will continue to pursue said goals, as long as she doesn't hurt anyone by doing so. Bessie is very stubborn and this can get her into a bit of trouble when on the job as she won't admit her weaknesses and will keep doing what she wants to do or thinks is correct. She is still a great individual once you really get to know her and she opens up more to you and she has made more than a few friends in The City of Light Bio Bessie was the middle sister born to Bossy and Duke LaGamme on a corn farm on Gaia. Her older sister Betsy and her youngest sister Daisy were her best friends. When you live on a farm you tend to not see a lot of other young cows or creatures to call your friends, therefore, you spend all your time with you siblings. They would chase each other through the crop fields and into the surrounding woods, but never so far that they were in harms way in terms of predators. When they became old enough to they started working on the farm and that is when Bessie found out that she hated this job. Regardless, she wanted to help out the family so she begrudgingly worked the farms for many years. It was this that developed her personality into a more tough and grumpy individual as she kept working a job she hated. After a couple more years of this Bessie felt that her family would be stable enough without her and told her parents she was going off to find a job she would love, after explaining how she really didn't like working the farm. Her parents were shocked at first but allowed Bessie to go on her own because they understood it was right for her. So Bessie started going around to different towns to see what jobs were available for her to choose from, however, known of the ones she found were thrilling enough for her. So eventually her attention was turned to The City of Light where she was sure she would find an interesting career or job she could get. Initially she signed up to be a soldier, but when she preformed in her physical exam her skilled turned out to be more fitting for a spy than a warrior. As a result she was assigned to spy work and found it to be her true calling. Relationships Echo He called her cute once so she shut him down for a few hours with her EMP Device. He now avoids her like the plague. Quotes "Everyone expects the chicken. No one expects the cow." Gallery Bessie LaGamme.jpg Trivia * Bessie is based off of a real life dairy cow that was raise by Lumera for a few weeks. She was then shown as a LAR event. Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:TL Spies